08 May 1989
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1989-05-08 ; Comments *''"And there will be an eight-programme series on the Colorado beetles coming up on Radio One FM in the autumn. All hail dearly beloved, tonight something, a bit of a first actually for the Wingding - a band from the Soviet Union, specifically Russia's Zvuki Mu in session. Plus a hatfull of topmost tunes on record, starting with this from Snuff…"'' *Ken Garner phones up during the show to tell Peel he has seen Zvuki Mu on the Renfrew Ferry on the Clyde. JP is envious, as when he saw the band in Moscow ("don't you wish you could drop things like that into your conversation") it had been in a theatre. *The Squirrels' single 'Oz On 45' was later found in John Peel's Record Box. Sessions *Zvuki Mu only session, recorded 23rd April 1989. Tracklisting *Snuff: Not Listening (7" EP) Workers Playtime PLAY 008 #''' :("And I make no apologies at all for playing this next record. The best record, the best song and certainly the best performance featured in the Eurovision Song Contest for years and years and years - and it only came second. I was outraged.") *Live Report: Why Do I Always Get It Wrong? (7") Ariola ‎ :(JP: "And as regular listeners will know, I'm a great admirer of the Eurovision Song Contest - genuinely so. I mean, I really look forward to it each year, because it does have a kind of innocence and charm to it and things which you don't often get these days, and also the record industry doesn't seem to be terrifically interested in it. And I said rather cynically over the past week that this was perhaps because it as impossible to kind of rig the results in any way, but that's probably not a very discrete thing to say. But at the same time, I was very disappointed that the results went the way they did. I really did think that Live Report should have won it… And I drove down to Lausanne for the event and there will be a report on it at 7.30 on Wednesday evening on Radio One that Mike Hawkes and myself have put together over the weekend.")''A clip apparently from this show, which Peel says was called Douze Points, appears on John Peel Around The World. *Pliers: Holidays (7") Rockers Master International *Zvuki Mu: Zima (session) '# *Squirrels: Oz On 45 (7") PopLlama PL-OZ452 #''' *M-D-Emm: Get Hip To This (12") Republic *Doctor And The Crippens: Nightmare! (7"- Live) First Strike FST004 '''# *Dharma Burns: Farmyard (album - Haywire) various labels #''' *Zvuki Mu: Crazy Queen (session) '''# *Solomon Skuza: unknown *''tape flip'' *Occidental Blue Harmony Lovers: First It Was Fun (12" EP - Trigger-Happy) Big White Phone 001 #''' *Ardkore: Judge Of Death (LP - Napalm Stix To Kidz!!) Metalworks *Brian & Tony Gold: Sweet Baby (7") Digital-B *Zvuki Mu: Forgotten Sex (session) '''# *Stitch: Big Mess (12") In Tape IT 063 #''' *Mudhoney: Burn It Clean (7" - You Got It (Keep It Outta My Face) b/w Burn It Clean) Sub Pop *Silver Bullet: Bring Forth The Guillotine (12") Tam Tam *13 Engines: Blue Smoke Curl (LP - Byram Lake Blues) Nocturnal *Jailcell Recipes: Part Of Me (LP - Energy In An Empty Tank World) First Strike *Zvuki Mu: Gadiopiatikna (session) '''# *Jesus And Mary Chain: Just Like Honey (LP - Psychocandy) Blanco Y Negro #''' *''end of programme'' Tracks marked '''# on File 1 File ;Name *1) 1989-05-08 Peel Show R017 R018.mp3 *2) Peel 1989-05-08(p) ;Length *1) 0:43:01 (Edited version, better sound) *2) 1:32:15 (Full version, muffled sound) ;Other *File created from R017 and R018 of Rich 200, digitised by Weatherman22 *Please address all re-up requests to Peel Mailing List. ;Available *1) Mooo *2) mooo ;References Category:1989 Category:Rich 200 Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Available online Category:John Leonhard's Dad Tapes Category:Lee Tapes